When time passes
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Aún cuando el tiempo pasaba, con el cambio de las épocas y las circunstancias que no se detenían, aquel pensamiento seguía siendo el mismo. La intención y la emoción también, porque al final se trataba de su hermano. Dentro de todo, era genial saber que existía. TODOS LOS BRITÁNICOS INCLUÍDOS. Leer aclaraciones. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gales! n3n


_**Disclaimer:** El anime y manga de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

_**Advertencias:** Anacronismos, Incest, Errores históricos, Ideas mal expresadas sobre cumpleaños (?)_

_**Dedicatoria:** ¡PARA MI AMADO GALES! ¡WAAA! ¡Cumpleaños, cumpleaños! Por favor, sopla las velitas del pastel que te hice (?) xDD. Jajajaja bueno, Gales, aunque todavía eres un OC de Hetalia, eres de los personajes más geniales que he conocido~ ¡Sigues teniendo mi amor incondicional y mi total fangirlismo! (?) Por ser tan introspectivo, misterioso, por tener esa aura tan sexy y disciplente, hoy te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor n3n ¡Por siempre tuya, aishiteru-sama (?)! -ok, eso fue extraño-._

_**Aclaraciones:** -Cada apartado es narrado desde la perspectiva de un hermano diferente: Escocia, Irlanda, Irlanda del Norte e Inglaterra.  
_

_-Los fragmentos de historia no están precisamente conectado en hechos, pero la idea central es la misma. _

_-En una cronología básica, el primer fragmento está ubicado durante la ocupación romana en la isla de Bretania. El segundo, durante la gran hambruna irlandesa. El tercero, en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El cuarto, en el siglo XVI y cuando Isabel I reinaba. _

_-Para darle importancia a la trama, omitiré las notas históricas. En cambio, estoy abierta a comentarios de ese tipo. _

_¡Hola a todos! Regreso a molestar (?) con este fic en conmemoración del cumpleaños de Gales xDD, ¡también es fiesta allá en sus tierras! n3n Ojala pueda ir algún día a celebrarlo en persona xDD mientras, aquellos que lean esta cosilla espero que pasen un rato agradable. No esperen demasiado porque lo escribí con prisa, con ideas vagas, así que se aceptan jitomatazos y sarcasmos despiadados~_

_¡Gracias! Owari._

* * *

**_"When time passes"_**

* * *

Escuchó el ligero silbido del viento, el crujir de las ramas de los árboles, y percibió el leve olor de las primeras flores naciendo en los bosques cercanos.

Se acercaba la primavera.

Dentro de poco vería de nuevo los campos de un vivo color verde, a los animales salir de sus madrigueras y la renovación de las actividades de los hombres en los campos.

Era un ciclo que había visto repetir desde que tuvo memoria. Impresionante al principio. Ahora predecible, pero no menos bienaventurado en tanto las personas dejaban de morir durante el invierno crudo y difícil; estratégico puesto que representaba el retomo de las guerras entre bárbaros y romanos; cálido al ver el reinicio de la vida a su alrededor, desde la tierra hasta los humanos que parecían renacer con la luz del sol.

Así era la primavera. Así era la promesa de las semanas previas a su llegada.

La misma sensación se la daba Cymru, con esa mirada distante y seria, aunque visiblemente curiosa e inocente.

El color de sus ojos era como esos primeros brotes que se anteponían ante el frío del invierno.

— No entiendo — dijo con voz tranquila, dejando de juguetear con la vara de cedro que tenía entre las manos — ¿Hoy es un día importante?

Aquella emoción lo golpeó desde la primera vez que lo encontró en esa pequeña pradera, sentado en el césped y mirando casi con devoción el cielo de la mañana, exactamente un año atrás.

Glen era como esa promesa de la primavera. Se lo recordaba una y otra vez la imagen que se le grabó agresivamente en la memoria: el espacio en el que se encontraba escapó de la nieve, como si su sola presencia hubiera borrado todo rastro de frío; el aire que soplaba congelaba la piel, pero se distinguía ese perfume previo de las flores que estaban por nacer; el pequeño reptil que acariciaba casi inconscientemente se aferraba a él como si fuera la única fuente de calor; sus facciones tranquilas, el calmado respirar, los ojos verde oliva parecido al de los brotes que morían a finales del otoño y que crecían semanas antes de la primavera…

— Así es — respondió sonriendo de lado, con diversión y seguridad propia de un niño de su edad — Es un día que a partir de hoy, y de todos los años que estén por venir, debemos celebrar.

— No lo sabía — se levantó amablemente de su sitio, con toda la intención de prestar atención — ¿Y cuál es la ocasión?

Glen era alguien como él, una entidad que nació por la colectividad de los humanos, de los pensamientos y los sentimientos que compartían.

Junto con ello vino la inmediata sensación de familiaridad.

Eran hermanos de sangre.

Cymru era su pequeño hermano menor que estaría con él a partir de entonces, al que debería guiar y educar para que sobreviviera en este mundo controlado por los hombres en guerra.

Supo que pasarían por las mismas tempestades, por las mismas frustraciones y caprichos de aquellos que se autoproclamaban sus dueños. Supo que vería las mismas guerras, las crueldades, la virtud y la malicia que componía al mundo en crecimiento.

Y en medio de eso, él seguiría siendo la promesa de un renacimiento.

Era necesario conmemorar la existencia de alguien así.

Aun con la irónica alegría y los deseos de asfixiarlo entre las manos, con la sensación que no dejaba respirar y las ansias de lastimarlo hasta donde desconocía, Glen estaba ahí, representando su promesa de un reinicio, de hacer las cosas de nuevo a pesar de los resultados.

— ¿Recuerdas qué sucedió hace un año? En esta misma pradera…

—… nos encontramos por primera vez, ¿cierto?

— En efecto — entrecerró la mirada, observándolo profundamente — Tú naciste. Eso es lo que se conmemora.

Su pequeño hermano al que amaría tanto y lastimaría tanto…

Se alegraba de que hubiera existido, a pesar de un futuro en el que posiblemente se convertirían en enemigos.

Tal vez, a partir de ese día, haría todo lo posible para que lo odiara… y también, para que dependiera de él como lo haría un parásito agonizante.

Era irónico, amar tanto esa primavera como los deseos de aplastarla.

—… entonces… ¿significa que fue algo bueno nacer?

— No vuelvas a preguntar algo tan tonto — le acarició apenas el cabello cobrizo, notando esas luces naranjas brillando por la luz de la mañana — Seguirás creciendo, y es necesario que comiences a defenderte, así que aprovechando la ocasión te traje esto.

Extendió un pequeño cuchillo ante su inocente y atenta mirada.

La hoja era bastante filosa, midiendo más o menos una palma y de color plateado; la empuñadura era de cuero oscuro, con algunas costuras rojas y azules que formaban distintas grecas. Tenía su propia funda, igualmente de cuero pero de un café claro, asegurado con algunos metales para que pudiera colgar de la cintilla de su traje.

La ligera sonrisa que percibió en el otro representó una nueva promesa.

Celebrarían juntos cada año la ocasión.

Aun con las posibilidades, con los distintos caminos en puerta, eso no sería profanado.

Podía asegurarlo.

— Muchas gracias.

— No es nada~

— ¿Me enseñarás a usarlo?

— Por supuesto, pero no te garantizo que mi entrenamiento sea fácil.

Sólo ellos dos en ese pequeño pedazo de mundo, uno junto al otro…

Se alegraba tanto de que hubiera existido.

* * *

Esto era una completa mierda.

Trató de concentrarse en el maldito papel que tenía en el escritorio, pero por más estúpidos esfuerzos que hacía, sencillamente estaba a punto de mandar a todos al infierno.

_Quizá ya se encontraban ahí._

Suspiró largamente… y en un momento, estrelló su frente contra la madera.

Era un maldito desastre, ¡¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?! Llegaban pilas de informes que narraban la situación tan precaria en el campo y los resultados catastróficos que empezaban a tener a niveles masivos.

Malditas papas. Malditas plagas. Malditos terratenientes que les importaba un carajo que todos se estuvieran muriendo, ¡maldito Inglaterra! ¡Hijo de puta, ¿quería que a esas alturas todo el puto trigo continuara siendo exportado a su territorio?! ¡Argh! ¡Evidentemente era igual que todos los demás! ¡A nadie en esta estúpida isla, ni en el carajo de mundo le importaba que su gente se estuviera muriendo de hambre!

Azotó de nuevo la frente, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez.

Y las emigraciones de miles y miles de irlandeses cada mes era otro gran problema… si continuaban así, pronto el territorio se quedaría sin gente… pero era lo mejor, ¿no? ¡Mejor que quedarse simplemente a pudrirse en un jodido país que no podía producir ni una miserable papa!

Ryan seguramente no estaba en mejores condiciones… no lo había visto en un tiempo, porque debido a los problemas decidieron "dividirse" el territorio para atender los problemas de una forma más atenta y pronta.

No sabía qué hacer…

Quizá llegaría a desaparecer…

_Pero era lo mejor, ¿no? Una Nación que no podía proteger a su población, era una Nación que no merecía existir._

Si tan sólo pudiera dejar de ser tan patético y sentir que sus esfuerzos valían de algo.

Ni siquiera tenía la capacidad para asegurar a sus emigrantes la seguridad en un país amigo, ya que el número de población que entraba a distintas naciones comenzaba a rebasar la paciencia de cada entidad. Lamentablemente no le extrañaba que los irlandeses empezaran a ser una molestia y a sufrir los acosos de los ciudadanos residentes.

Y él solamente podía estar en su oficina, tratando de leer tantos informes trágicos mientras estrellaba la frente una y otra vez contra el mueble rústico de cedro.

Si iba a desaparecer, que fuera de una vez en lugar de presenciar cómo todo se caía en pedazos.

— Bryan.

— ¡Argh! — saltó en su asiento cuando escuchó la voz tan cerca de él — ¡¿G-Glen?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

Con toda su sorpresa descubrió que Gales estaba en frente, luciendo esa ropa elegante que hacía perfecta combinación con su carácter displicente e imperturbable. Como en otras ocasiones no tuvo ninguna puta idea de lo que pensaba, pero verlo ahí en ese preciso momento le hizo alzar la guardia.

No era nada personal, simplemente la presencia de alguien más lo tensaba demasiado.

El de ojos oliva lo observó unos instantes… y no estaba seguro de cómo, pero le dio la sensación de que leyó su mente. Maldito Glen y su capacidad de discernimiento.

— No te ves nada bien.

— Vaya, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta — respondió con agresivo sarcasmo — ¿Y qué más me vas a decir? Tal vez que estoy hecho una mierda. Muchas gracias, ya lo sabía.

Lo vio suspirar, y nada más… ¡¿qué rayos…?! ¡Era una maldita máquina!

— No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de entretenerte más de la cuenta — dijo como si nada, extendiéndole un sobre — Toma, y lamento la tardanza…

¿"Tardanza"? ¿De qué? Procedió a ver el contenido. Claro, sabía que habría un bonche considerable de papeles, pero la primera hoja parecía contener un resumen bastante puntual de lo demás…

… conforme avanzó en las líneas, sus ojos se iban abriendo más y más; las putas piernas le temblaron y pensó que en cualquier momento iba a caerse de la impresión.

No podía ser…

— Glen… — miró esos ojos que no le decían nada — ¿De qué se trata esto?

— El documento debería aclarar todas tus dudas.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! — azotó las manos en el pobre escritorio — ¡¿Q-Qué carajo?! ¡No entiendo nada de nada! ¡¿Cómo de repente vienes…?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

Estaba a punto de entrar histeria, el otro lo notó.

— A grandes términos, logré adquirir un porcentaje importante de las aparecerías que varios terratenientes tienen sobre Irlanda. Tengo derecho directo sobre miles de hectáreas de los campos de trigo, así que simplemente tu gente debe tomarlos para trabajar. Se quedaran con el ingreso completo de lo que cultiven.

— Espera, espera, ¿qué? — no podía creerlo — ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Nada más así? ¡¿Cómo lograste que esos perros accedieran?! ¡¿E Inglaterra?! ¡¿No dijo nada?!

— Todo está arreglado. Tampoco te preocupes por Arthur, no es tan desconsiderado como crees — suspiró — Ryan y tú sólo deben concentrarse en distribuir bien el alimento: nadie quiere que "Irlanda" desaparezca.

Sintió un nudo agresivo en la garganta. Esto era demasiado increíble, ¡si era cierto, definitivamente podría sobrevivir parte de su población! Y aunque seguirían quedando huecos irremediables, era una opción muy viable para lo que estaba por venir.

Era tan… n-no se comparaba a nada… c-como si fuera el mejor regalo de todos…

… de repente su cerebro hizo conexión.

Se dio cuenta de que era el cumpleaños de Gales.

— ¡G-Glen, lo siento tanto! — se disculpó torpemente mientras guardaba ese documento en un cajón seguro y trataba de poner orden en la caótica oficina — ¡N-No te he ofrecido nada! ¡¿Quieres té, whisky?! ¡¿Dónde dejé ese pedazo de tarta?! ¡Pero seguramente ya está duro! ¡¿Y ese chocolate?! ¡No me digan que el perro se lo comió! Sabía que era un traidor, era MI chocolate, ¡pero no estábamos hablando de eso!

Escuchó apenas la risa del otro… fue tan quedo que al final pensó que lo había imaginado… sin embargo, pronto se encontró riendo de buena gana, sintiéndose más fuerte y seguro.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Glen, bastardo~ ¡que viviera por muchos años más!

* * *

Inhaló y exhaló mucho aire, tanto que sintió que pronto que le daría un ataque de tos.

Muy bien, era el momento.

Fue una verdadera suerte encontrarse en Inglaterra en tal fecha… o quizá una tragedia que no dejaba de producirle un escalofrío en toda la espalda.

Suspiró, admirando las solitarias calles de Oxford. Era completamente natural encontrar poca gente incluso a esas horas de la mañana, viendo como todos se desplazaban con prisa, casi con delirio que los motivaba a salir corriendo al menor sonido extraño.

El miedo y el pánico eran cosas que dejaba la guerra.

Resultaba inevitable notar en los rostros de todos una preocupación constante, demacración, hambre y falta de sueño; el colorido de las calles estaba extinto casi por completo, dejando el gris constante que ya no se compara ni al del cielo de los tiempos de paz; las noticias en el radio en cada esquina, los rumores en los mercados improvisados, las cartas que se leían en voz alta atribuía a conocer ese mundo afuera que se caía a pedazos.

La situación debía ser mil veces peor en lo que quedó de Londres.

No imaginaba el grado de destrucción que debía tener después del bombardeo que los alemanes ejecutaron de sorpresa, pero las secuelas llegaban hasta ahí, en que los hospitales y los campamentos improvisados seguían recibiendo heridos de la capital. No había necesidad de hablar sobre las migraciones que surgieron y del papel de Gales como un centro básico de refugio por sus barreras naturales.

De ese modo, el Parlamento se había trasladado hasta Oxford y se convirtió en el nuevo sitio de discusión de los movimientos en el frente, además de que continuaban funcionando las distintas bases en Escocia, Inglaterra e Irlanda.

Así, se encontró en tal sitio para discutir con Glen y con el Parlamento la defensa aérea del espacio británico, junto con el apoyo a la resistencia francesa y los bombardeos directos sobre Alemania.

Según supo, Gales y él serían los únicos en tal junta: Arthur se había infiltrado en Alemania para obtener datos sobre su industria de guerra, Scott estaba en Francia organizándose con la resistencia, y Bryan se encontraba moviéndose por todas las bases de la costa tratando de hacer un recuento de daños y un rescate de los Spitfire posibles.

Entonces, dependía de ellos las futuras estrategias. Había demasiado en juego, y la ausencia del resto de sus hermanos aclaraba la confianza depositada en ellos.

Estaban en guerra, no podía olvidarlo.

Y aun así, con lo que estaba a punto de decir, el deseo por la normalidad se manifestaba sin control.

Quería hacerlo por Glen, por sus hermanos, por la promesa del final de la guerra más feroz que habían visto.

Quería una esperanza, y eso se lograba al recordar el nacimiento de los que eran importante para él.

Volvió a tomar aire, y finalmente entró en el edificio principal.

Con fuerza de voluntad, atravesó la planta baja hasta las escaleras, ignorando el movimiento de todos, de las llamadas, de las voces que hablaban y recibían transmisiones; subió un par de pisos, sintiendo el nudo en el estómago al percibir el sonido de las máquinas de escribir y de los pasos que no parecían tener destino.

Llegó al pasillo correspondiente, escuchando a través de las paredes las frases de los ministros que ya estaban en la sala correspondiente. Algunos comenzaban a gritar y varios más a azotar las manos en los escritorios.

Anhelaba la normalidad.

Pero no lo hizo tanto como cuando volteó hacia atrás y distinguió la figura del galés.

Llevaba su traje militar de un color verde seco, un cinturón del que colgaba la funda de una pistola y unas bandas blancas que nacían de sus hombros, cruzaban y que terminaban a la cintura; llevaba botas negras, guantes oscuros, corbata negra y una gabardina café a la altura de sus rodillas.

Sin embargo, esos detalles pasaban a segundo plano al notar su condición: el brazo izquierdo descansaba en un cabestrillo oscuro; la frente era rodeada por una venda, y el ojo izquierdo era cubierto por una gasa en diagonal bien sostenida, mientras que en el resto de la piel se percibían cortes al azar. Tal vez el resto de su cuerpo estaba en peores condiciones, pero no había manera de saberlo salvo quitándole la ropa.

Estaban en guerra.

— Ryan, buenas tardes — habló en tono tranquilo, sin prestarse demasiada atención o en el gesto de preocupación que seguramente dibujó — Me alegra que llegaras a tiempo: tenemos muchos asuntos que discutir y los ministros tienden a perder con mayor facilidad la compostura.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la sala… y supo que era el momento.

Deteniéndolo con un cuidadoso toque en su hombro, logró obtener su atención.

Trató de sonreír, de sonar despreocupado… no obstante, sabía que no podría disimular el peso de la situación. Nada era normal.

Pero era sincero lo que deseaba decir.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Glen.

No hubo un cambio en sus facciones. No hubo una respuesta tampoco.

Obtuvo más que eso: un efímero brillo en los ojos verde oliva que siempre permanecían ausentes y vacíos.

Eso era suficiente por ahora.

— ¿Qué tal si tomamos un trago después de esto? — sugirió con una auténtica curvatura de labios.

— Estaría bien.

Los días normales volverían pronto.

* * *

Caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos del castillo, controlando a duras penas el impulso de salir corriendo como un jodido desquiciado.

No sabía si se trataba de la urgencia, de la extraña ansiedad que no sentía ni siquiera en sus batallas más fieras, pero tenía el maldito presentimiento de que iba a hacer una tontería.

Claro, como si estar frente a Glen con la actitud de un cínico pirata no lo hubiera sido ya.

Estaba de más decir que la relación con su hermano no era la mejor de todas.

Desde que se firmaron las Actas de Gales, obligándolo prácticamente a vivir en el palacio y a estar bajo sus órdenes, la incipiente relación que llevaron terminó por convertirse en algo bastante frío. Claro, antes de aquello no eran algo así como "buenos hermanos", pero existía un respeto que se dibujaba auténtico.

Jah, como si importara a esas alturas.

Y ahora que era el Capitán Kirkland, temido pirata y un proveedor constante de la corona inglesa por sus asaltos a diferentes barcos de las naciones enemigas, no existía un espacio para el arrepentimiento, y ni siquiera para un consuelo de algo que no lamentaba en realidad.

Del mismo modo que le gustaba la idea de tener a su hermano bajo su control, no encontraba la forma de saltarle encima de una vez y golpear ese rostro que le parecía tan atractivo.

Hijo de puta.

Sería bastante ingenuo de su parte afirmar que Glen acataba sus designios, o el pensar que Isabel no estaba encantada con la eficiencia que demostraba; no era un estúpido como para no saber que el de ojos oliva tenía todo calculado, hasta sus propios arranques de cinismo y grosería, o que habían valido muchísimo más los años que administró el reino en su ausencia.

Era tan… desesperante… y tan ansiosamente excitante.

No lo soportaba, temía llegar al punto de darle un maldito tiro cada que cruzaba insolentes palabras con él, de sentir esa mirada apática que lo mostraba como el único imbécil que trataba de hacerse el importante jugando a la piratería.

Malnacido hijo de perra.

Porque seguía siendo un mocoso. Continuaba actuando como un idiota ante su presencia tranquila y distante.

Era como si no hubiera cambiado nada, a pesar de que el mundo creía lo contrario.

Un capricho, una rabieta, un intento por probarse a sí mismo que había crecido parecía más probable que una dominación por ese hombre imperturbable. Pero en esa faceta, con esa personalidad cínica que funcionaba a la fecha, era más fácil pensar que podía ganar control de la situación.

De ahí que aprovechara cada oportunidad para alzarse, para decir la última palabra: Gales, como un simple funcionario a su disposición, no le quedaba más que guardar silencio ante sus decisiones, y con eso lo humillaba en más de una ocasión.

Sonreír con burla, creerse superior le hacía bien en vista de la patética situación que vivía realmente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo antes de apuñalarlo por la espalda o meterle las manos bajo la ropa.

Prueba de ello era que caminaba a toda prisa a su propia habitación, con el conocimiento previo de que el mayor ya debía estar ahí. Durante la tarde emitió la orden de que fuera a su recámara pasada la cena, y dado que tenía pocos días de haber vuelto de altamar, debía pensar que iba a hablarle del botín y de las anécdotas que no le interesaban, pero que escuchaba en silencio.

Malnacido hijo de perra.

Cuando se encontró frente a su puerta, tomó aire y entró de inmediato, antes de que la razón le repitiera por milésima vez que sólo estaba quedando como un imbécil.

Sobre todo por lo que iba a decir… o lo que intentaría decir.

Un hombre en su posición ya no podía retroceder en su actitud ni en su carácter. Francamente era ridículo que quisiera tener un detalle de tal calibre con él.

Y aun así lo haría.

Maldición.

…

En efecto, al entrar Glen ya estaba ahí.

Se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana que daba hacia el ala oeste.

No se inquietó con su llegada, y tampoco por el ruido seco que emitió al cerrar la puerta. Lo único que obtuvo, al igual que ocasiones anteriores, fue una mirada distante y apática, carente de algo que le indicara la naturaleza de sus pensamientos.

No había fastidio ni alegría, tampoco frustración o una impaciencia que no venía al caso. Sólo volteó a mirarle, esperando por lo que tuviera que decir.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Maldito infeliz.

— ¿Sabes? — inició con una sonrisa de lado, burlona, dejando que el movimiento de su andar arrastrara la capa gris que portaba — A veces me pregunto qué se sentirá estar en tu situación.

Se acercó hasta su sitio, separados apenas por unos centímetros. Respetar su espacio personal era una de las cosas que había mandado al diablo, pero que no dejaba de provocarle escalofrío en toda la columna.

Por su parte, Gales no pareció perturbado y tampoco respondió, cosa que no era diferente de otras ocasiones.

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría controlarse. Quería enterrarle un puñal por la espalda, y a la vez, quitarle esa maldita ropa que le privaba de una figura digna de las más perfectas esculturas griegas.

— Me pregunto qué se sentirá dejar de tener autonomía — continuó, usando ese tono molesto en busca de arrancarle alguna maldita emoción — Es decir, hablar tu idioma está prohibido, enseñar tus costumbres también; no tienes territorio, no tienes decisión propia, no tienes sitio fuera de estas paredes, y tampoco cuentas con el reconocimiento de otros… ¿sabes lo que eres, a final de cuentas? Nadie.

No respondió. No cambió el ritmo de su respiración. No hubo señales de algo en esas pupilas olivas que lo observaban sin interés.

Maldito hijo de puta.

— Con eso, no es extraño que nadie sepa algo sobre ti — colocó las manos sobre su pecho, tomando sin delicadeza la tela de terciopelo fino al alcance. Ojala no hubiera sentido el temblor de sus palmas — Es como si no existieras… dime, Glen, ¿qué se siente no existir?

Pasó antes de que se diera cuenta.

Lo sabía, no pudo soportarlo. No a ese grado.

De repente se encontró con que sus labios estaban juntos, llenándose de ese desconocido calor que lo obligó a retener un ansioso suspiro.

No lo pensó. Era mejor que no lo hiciera, porque de lo contrario, terminaría con esa caricia que llevaba imaginando desde tiempo atrás. Era mejor simplemente dejarse llevar, tal y como su lado pirata le gritaba que lo hiciera, el que lo terminó guiando en ese instante con toda su osadía, con la ironía y la excitación furtiva.

Quería besarlo tanto como verlo humillado bajo su pie.

Y de tal forma, continuó la caricia con una presión auténtica, suave que comenzaba a volverse agresiva; se llenó de ese olor de lluvia, de madera con ligeros toques de narciso que le hizo cosquillas la nariz; cerró los ojos y simplemente gozó del tacto, no creyéndose la amabilidad de esos labios y la brusca manera en que parecían encajar.

Era mejor dejarse llevar, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo estúpido que actuaba frente a él.

…

Después de uno tiempo que no se molestó en calcular, se separó… pero no lo miró a los ojos, sino que su vista se concentró en la boca que acababa de probar.

Debía irse, antes de que perdiera la cordura y le encajara el cuchillo en el estómago… o antes de que se rindiera completamente, rogándole que lo hiciera suyo, al Capitán Kirkland que sólo era Arthur frente al hermano mayor que nunca había logrado impresionar.

Patético.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Glen — dijo con lo último que le quedaba de su fría desvergüenza.

Salió del sitio con el mismo paso apresurado que usó para llegar.

Tal vez se iría al lado extremo del castillo. Tal vez se encerraría en la biblioteca. Tal vez saldría del sitio y se iría a uno de los burdeles a pasar la noche entre las piernas de una prostituta. Tal vez regresaría a su barco y se perdería en el color de las monedas de oro que robó de un barco español, o tal vez bebería hasta perder la maldita consciencia.

No importaba, porque había fallado de nuevo.

Todo por Gales.

¿Si él no estuviera? ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad le quitara todo lo que tenía, y lo obligaba a desaparecer entre la idiosincrasia de sus costumbres?

Sonrió de lado.

Pasara lo que pasara, sólo importaba que Glen existiera.


End file.
